Changeling
by TwIlIgHt67
Summary: What if the impossible were possible? What if everything that was once thought a myth, was reality. The vampire world is about to change, is it for the better?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Strange…

~Bella POV~

"Do you smell that, Jacob?" I asked. I saw his nose twitch as he pulled in a bit of air, sampling it. He immediately sneezed, his enormous head, jerking it to the side, I took that as a yes.

"Renesme, stay with Jacob." I told her, not sure what to make of this new smell. It was sweet like a vampire, but not nearly as strong, and it had a hint of something I couldn't quite place. Like an animal, I supposed, but it was like no animal I had ever smelt before. It was both appealing and appalling at the same time. Strange... I decided not to take any chances, especially since it had only been two weeks since the Volturi threatened my daughter's life. "Come on, let's get back to the hou-" I stopped when I heard a heart- beat, closing in on where we were standing. Apparently Jacob heard it as well. He let out a menacing growl that vibrated the air around him, and almost immediately heard several howls in the distance. Sounds like Jacob called in for reinforcements, guess he wasn't taking any chances either.

The heartbeat stuttered when Jacob growled and stopped moving towards us, but didn't run away like a normal animal would have. I was immediately on the alert, if this thing wasn't frightened away by Jacob's warning growl and accompanying distant howls, and the fact that he was a horse sized wolf, then that was definitely something to be concerned about. My eyes started to rake the forest, absorbing every minuscule detail in an attempt to find this thing.

Then I spotted something I'd never seen before. Two ice blue eyes met mine, true I'd seen plenty of blue eyes, but these were ,by far, the bluest I'd ever seen, but that wasn't the scary thing about them, these eyes actually glowed, as if with bioluminescence. Almost like a newborn vampire's eyes, but much, much brighter. I couldn't make out any other details about this creature, but those eyes told me everything I needed to know. It was dangerous, menacing, ...and strangely... sad. I heard Jacob huff and shuffle to put himself between Renesme and whatever was watching us. Following his gaze, Renesme saw the eyes and gasped. Immediately those eyes twitched to meet the gaze of my daughter. I watched in curiosity as those eyes widened with surprise... and hope? and faintly heard the words "It's true..." so this being could speak... I decided to try and communicate.

"We don't mean you any harm," I said in a calm voice, "why don't you come out and we can talk peacefully." Wow. My peace making skills sucked, I hoped that whatever it was, it wouldn't laugh at my pitiful attempt at diplomacy. It's strange eyes shot back to mine the millisecond I started speaking. Just then I heard the galloping footsteps of Jacob's pack approaching from behind and felt a little more secure for Renesme's safety in numbers.

The creature looked at Renesme one more time, sadness apparent in its eyes and then shot off with the sound of thunder. Jacob's pack immediately gave chase before I could tell them to stop, and disappeared in the trees. "Come on, let's go." I whispered quietly, still unnerved at the sight of those eyes. Renesme immediately jumped into my waiting arms and I shot towards the house with Jacob at my heels. I heard him whine with confusion. "I know what you mean." I chuckled humorlessly. What I saw was very odd, what I smelt was just bewildering, but the emotions I saw in those confusing eyes were almost heartbreaking, the sadness, the hope. Whatever it was I hoped that Jacob's pack didn't catch it, after all it didn't seem like it wanted to hurt us. Strange...

~Seth POV~

Leah, Quil, and I had been running patrols, trying to ignore Jacob's silent compliments and praises when Nessie did something "awesome" when I caught a flicker of fear from Jacob's thoughts. I felt him growl when he said to us (Something's watching us...) I immediately started howling, joined by my sister and Quil, to let the others know something was up, and took off towards Jacob's location.

(Whoa.) Jacob said, and we focused on what he was seeing and it almost stopped us in our tracks. What he saw were two of the weirdest eyes I had ever seen. Most of the tribe had dark colored eyes, so "normal" eyes were bright to us, this however this was taking it to the extreme, these eyes GLOWED! They put the newborn's eyes to shame with the brightness of them.

(Head in the game Seth) Quil said, breaking my train of thought.

(Sorry, what do you think it is?) I asked, hoping they might have an idea. Just then we saw, through Jacob, the thing's eyes shift to Nessie and we all felt Jake's surprise when we heard the words, "It's true..." come from the creature.

(You know, we should have a name for whatever it is besides creature or thi-) I started to say.

(SETH!) everyone yelled at once, irritated that I wasn't focusing.

(Sorry, jeez I was just sayin...) I muttered.

The second we stepped into the small clearing the creature took off and Jacob told us to run after it, concerned for Nessie, as always. We started to give chase but had to rely on following the scent trail cause we couldn't see it anymore. Damn it was fast! We heard its light footfalls about a mile ahead of us and we hadn't been chasing this thing for 10 seconds! After about another 30 seconds we couldn't hear it anymore and realized that we would never be able to catch up to it.

(Let's get back to the rez, Seth you go and patrol the Cullen's place, make sure it doesn't double back on us.) Quil took charge since Jacob was focused on Nessie.

(Helping the leeches as always I see,) Leah grumbled, her usual self.

(Shut up, Leah, and good idea Quil. Sorry to zone out on you guys, I didn't know what the hell that was back there.) Jake said.

(Ya, that was really strange, have you ever seen eyes like that?) Quil asked.

(No, never. Maybe Edward or Carlisle might know...) Jake responded. Trailing off at the end remembering those eyes.

~Carlisle POV~

"Hmmm... glowing blue eyes? No, I can't say that I have ever seen anything like that." I responded to a very nervous Jacob and pondering Bella. "What is it Bella?" I asked noticing her confusion and surprise.

"Nothing, it's just, what I saw was beyond weird. Those eyes were the scariest things I have ever seen, but the fact that it didn't attack us or make any aggressive moves is what is confusing. I don't think it wanted to hurt us, for some reason, I think that if it wanted to harm any of us, it wouldn't have a hard time of it." She said in a distant voice, still picturing what she saw in her mind.

Just then we all heard it, a low, rumbling whining sound, like a wolf howl, but much, much deeper, and it echoed in the air far longer then I thought possible. The room, which had been filled with conversations about our mysterious guest, quieted to listen to the eerie sound. It lasted for a full minute before dying down. That was when I had a strange sense of deja vu.

"Oh my God..." I whispered in absolute terror. I had only ever heard a sound like that once in all of my existence. Jasper turned to look at me with worry in his eyes. Edward's face was probably a mirror of my own, horrified.

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled almost simultaneously. Before I could answer there was a deep throated rumble that was so deep, the windows started to vibrate. Both Jasper and Edward were overcome with my fear, and theirs, everyone glanced the both of them, then looked at me.

"What is it, Carlisle?" Emmett asked, clearly unnerved by my facial expression, along with Edward's and Jasper's. I was about to answer when I heard a heartbeat coming through the forest. I immediately dashed to the wall and pushed the panel to close the metal shudders. Just before they closed I glimpsed the eyes that had been the topic of conversation this evening staring at me. It felt like I had been welded to the floor from the strength of its gaze. That is, until I heard Jacob yell one word that filled us all with dread.

"SETH!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Unique...

~Unknown POV~

I couldn't believe what I saw, something, well, not like me, but unique all the same. I was terrified for her though, being trapped by vampires, at least that was what I had heard, who knew what was true these days, I certainly didn't. I decided to liberate her from them, but then the giant wolves arrived and I was forced to run, thank God I was faster than them. I decided a little diversion was needed...

~Renesme POV~

All I could think about were those eyes! They had gazed at me with such strength, but I could also tell that there was pain in them, I wondered what had happened to make it so cautious of us. I wanted to smack Jacob for ordering them to chase it. It seemed terrified for some reason. I decided that I would have a talk with him to prevent this in the future, but for now it was time to go.

After we had gotten back I sat on the couch with my Jacob and Aunt Rosalie. I watched with humor as both of their noses kept scrunching up, I swear if they kept doing that those wrinkles would stay in their skin forever! I tried to tune out what everyone was saying about "the eyes". They weren't that scary, I don't know what the big fuss was. Maybe they were just being paranoid because of what happened with the Volturi. Guess I couldn't blame them.

I started paying attention when I heard Grandpa say something that he NEVER says. "Oh my God...", suffice it to say that got everyones attention, and if that didn't then the deep rumble that vibrated the windows would certainly have. I watched Grandpa shoot to the panel on the wall and lower the metal shudders. After Jacob screamed Seth's name I realized that he must be outside the house, I got that confirmation when I heard Seth growl. Another deep rumble spread through the room as whatever it was growled back and then I heard a tree crack and Seth whine. I was about to ask Jacob if he was ok, since he phased after calling Seth's name, when I heard the sound of metal being ripped from the house, on the second level. Before anyone could react there was a flash as something ran past Jacob, to fast for even my family to see since they were whipping their heads around trying to find it. Then to my horror, I felt as it grabbed me by the shoulders and took off, shattering the window and ripping more metal from the house. Fear paralyzed me as I saw the forest whipping past at an even faster rate than when I ride on Jacob's back.

The last thing I remember before passing out was a calm voice saying, "It's ok, little one, your safe now."

~Unknown POV~

I did it! I finally got her away from them. Hah! That vampire in Italy said I was an abomination, like her, yet I managed to get her away from talented, and on guard, vampires without so much as a scratch. Well, except for that wolf thing. I'm pretty sure I broke his shoulder but that doesn't really count.

My mind was going a million miles an hour as I shot through the forest. Poor little Renesme had passed out after I leapt from the window, I really hoped she was alright.

I finally reached the camp that was somewhere in northern Canada, and proceeded to tuck Renesme into the sleeping bag I stole from Walmart, and started to cook some food for her for when she woke up. I hoped that she would soon. I haven't had anyone to talk to in what seemed like forever.

After about an hour, I heard her stirring in the sleeping bag. I uncovered the food and served it on a small plate and went over to her. I hoped she liked bacon and eggs, they weren't exactly my favorite, but then again, since everything happened, I haven't really felt the need to eat anything solid, my hunger was directed towards something I should think of as vile but couldn't. Just then she opened her eyes and stared at me with fear and innocence and started to whimper.

"Shhhh," I tried to calm her, "I'm not going to hurt you, it's all right, here I made you breakfast."

"Wwwhat do yooou wannnt?" She asked in a very scared voice.

"Hey, don't be scared, your safe now, I promise. Those vampires aren't going to find us, you don't have to worry about them." I smiled and spoke in a calm tone, trying to placate her. This caused her fear to turn into confusion.

"What do you mean, why would I be worried about them? Their my family... Why did you kidnap me?" She asked in a low voice. Now it was my turn to be confused, that was certainly not what I had heard in Volterra.

"What do you mean your family? Your not their project?" I asked, clearly baffled by this.

"No, their my family, they protect and care for me. Why would you think that I was a... project?" She asked, slightly insulted by my callous use of the word.

"Yyou mean, they love you?" I asked in a hesitant voice... what had I done!

"Yes... who are you?"

"I'm... no one important. I'm so sorry, I thought that they were using you, I thought, oh my god I'm so sorry." I was horrified at what I had done, had I just taken this girl away from her loving family? Could vampires love? Well according to her they could, they would rip me apart for this! Of course I really couldn't blame them, but what if she didn't know she was being used...? "Are you sure they care for you? It seems odd that a vampire can love..."

"Yes they love me, two of them are my parents!" She adamantly told me, no hesitation in her tone. PARENTS! Great could this get any worse? Wait don't ask that cause it probably will.

"I'm so sorry, here eat and I'll take you back, here, use my phone let them know your ok." I reached into my pocket and got my cell phone out for her to use. She looked slightly baffled, but took the phone and dialed a number. I went back to the fire and tuned her out to give her privacy. GOD! She must think I'm a lunatic, breaking into her home and taking her in the middle of the night. Wow. Good going dufus, acting on an impulse as always!

"Renesmee! Where are you!" I heard a voice screech through the phone. Uh oh this could be a problem, again, I really couldn't blame them. "Are you hurt? Where are you!"

"No Dad, I'm fine, I don't know where I am, but I guess this was a big misunderstanding," that's an understatement, "I'm eating and then this guy is going to bring me back, I guess he thought I was just a "project", he was trying to help me, I guess. I'll be home soon and we can get the whole story then ok?... Ok, love daddy, bye." She hung up.

"I'm not going to be staying." I stated simply, it wasn't so much that I didn't want to stay, it's just that I don't trust vampires anymore then their hearts could beat. "I'm going to drop you off and go on my way. I truly am sorry about this, I was just trying to help." I apologized once again.

"I believe you, but you look like you could use a place to stay, plus my parents aren't just going to let you walk away..." She tailed off, realizing that what she just said was a threat. I thought it was kinda humorous, actually, vampires, a threat, yeah and my shoes are made of gold. HAH!

"If they know what's good for them, they WILL just let me "walk away"." I said, being completely honest. She gulped in response to the utter confidence in my voice.

"How about this, you come in, we have a chat for a while, then you can decide whether or not you want to stay... okay? It's the least you can do since you kidnapped me..." she added seeing the look on my face. I really had nothing to say to them, but if I could repay little Renesmee for the fear I had caused her, then...

"One hour. Then I will leave. How does that sound?" Man, this child could get you to do anything for her. Damn childlike innocence!

"That sounds... very reasonable, but your gonna have to tell us about yourself if you want their trust."

"I have no need for a vampire's trust."

"What about mine?" She asked, giving me a pleading look. DAMN that innocence!

"Trust me, you don't want to hear my story."

"Why not, it can't be as bad as mine. I almost killed my mother when she gave birth to me. The only thing that saved her was vampire venom." She must have noticed my confusion because she added, with a superior grin, "I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours." She must have heard me huff and took that as a yes. "So when do you want to head back?"

"Just as soon as your done." Conceding defeat. She started laughing at the tone in my voice, only laughing harder when she noticed me narrowing my eyes at her. "Eat your damn food." I said, in a very grumpy tone. Causing her to giggle again. If only she knew what I could do to her we're it my intention to cause her harm. She must be very bold to laugh at some stranger like this. Then again, being around vampires tends to make a person have a stiffer spine.

She called the number again before we left explaining to them that I would be coming to explain myself and that they should wait in the house for us, along with Jacob, whoever this was, and the rest of his... pack? Odd word for a vampire grouping. I wonder if she was referring to the wolves, that would make a lot more sense. Would they fit in a house? Guess I was about to find out.

When she got off the phone and handed it to me, I asked her, "Are you ready?"

"Yup, could you carry me though, I'm not nearly fast enough to keep up with you?" She inquired, to my amusement, vampires couldn't run as fast as me, and she was part human, which probably made her a hell of a lot slower.

"Sure, no problem, climb on up." I knelt down so she could hop on my back with a little less effort. "Make sure you hold on tight, I'm a little bit faster then what your used to." I told her with a grin. As soon as she locked her arms around my neck and said she was ready, I took off as fast as I could, showing off a little bit. She screamed with delight, at least I hoped it was delight and not fear, and grip even harder then before. I allowed myself a small smile and kept running.

A few hours later, we arrived at the town of forks. After Skirting the city, I took off towards the house I had taken her from. I stopped at the edge of the trees. There was no movement from outside the house, but I could hear someone pacing inside of it. If it wasn't for the fact that vampires lived here, I would have considered staying longer, this truly was a beautiful home, not a lot of sunlight got through the canopy, but enough that it gave everything a comfortable glow. Not to bright, not dim, but just right.

"Come on, we won't bite." She giggled as she dropped from my back. She immediately started towards the front door, after a moments hesitation, I followed, albeit slowly, on guard, after all these were vampires. She made it to the front porch before I had crossed even half the yard. She huffed impatiently and beckoned me to move faster, I didn't. She just laughed at my paranoia and opened the front door and waited for me. When I finally got to it I peered around a doorframe cautiously and found something I had not been expecting.

They were all there waiting on a raised part of the floor, in a welcoming, yet defensive formation. A blonde one with scars and a huge one that would have towered over me if we had been standing side by side were in front, eyes sweeping over Renesmee to make sure she wasn't harmed. Behind them was a medium built one with strange reddish hair, glaring at me, I guess that was "Dad" and beside him was a vampire with strange colored eyes, orangish gold, I think, they kept flashing between me and Renesmee, who was still at my side. To the sides were three dark skinned people who were clearly not vampires but did not smell human to me. One of them smelt familiar and I looked at him trying to place his face. Then it came to me.

"You bit my favorite shirt." I stated glaring at him, he chuckled until the other dark skin male leveled a glance at him.

"And you broke my shoulder on a tree." He stated, glaring at me just like I did at him.

"So I did, my most sincerest of apologies." I said, bowing slightly in respect. Behind all of them were three females and one male. The male was the only one looking at me without malice or anger, he was looking at me with fascination and fear. An odd combination, to say the least, but what confused me the most was that their eyes were not red, save for the one female, but gold? I had never seen this before.

The big one took a step in my direction and I acted on impulse, I let out a deep rumble that that vibrated the floor, and he took a step back out of instinct. My growl ceased when Renesmee tugged on my arm. "Stop, he's not going to hurt you!" The golden hair male walk from behind the group to stand in front, keeping a respectable distance from me, very wise of him.

"We are not going to hurt you, but would you allow Renesmee to come here so that her parents can be more at ease?" He asked in a cam but authoritative voice. I nodded and gently nudged Renesmee forward, preparing myself to launch out the door when they attacked. It never came, to my surprise.

"I promised little Renesmee one hour to explain myself, and I will give her that hour, but I will leave as soon as it is over, if you try to stop me, I will destroy you." I promised, not trying to be threatening, but making myself very clear.

"Of course, please come in, my name is Carlisle and thi-"

"YOUR Carlisle!" I demanded, sweeping the room and taking in the faces that stared at me. So this was the one that the Italian spoke of as dishonering the true nature of vampires by feeding on animals. Well this changed everything. " Is it true you feed on animals, that you stood up to the Italians for your beliefs?" I asked in awe. Maybe I would stay a little longer, if they allowed it.

"Have you heard of me?" He asked, surprised that I knew of him.

"Yes, once, after... after I woke up." He must have noticed my hesitance, because he asked...

"What happened to you?" I felt my jaw tighten up when he asked, well I guess this was to be expected.

"Why don't we sit down, would you like anything to eat...drink?" A dark haired female asked, coming from behind the group, weird, she almost looked like my mom, just not as short.

"No, thank you?." I said, shocked by their politeness, after all I did just kidnap a member of their family. She must have heard the confusion in my voice because she added.

"From what Nessie told us, you were under the impression that we were only interested in her as a project, and that you were only trying to help her, I can't say I agree with your actions, but I do admire them." She stated, very adamantly. I felt complete shock at such forgiveness. It must have been evident because Renesmee, or was it Nessie, started to giggle at me from her parents arms.

"I told you they were different..." She said in a mocking voice. I just huffed and made my way to the sofa. Still keeping a wary eye on the vampires around me. They were, after all, still vampires.

"So, what is your name?" Carlisle asked me after I had taken a seat, near a window.

"No one special,but I have to ask, do you really feed on animals?" I asked the one question that had been burning in my mind.

"Yes, we do, we have chosen to raise ourselves above our instincts and live among humans without anyone getting hurt. But I must ask, what are you? I know you smell like a true blood werewolf, but your behavior is much more... civilized then what I remember about them from my time in Italy." I stiffened when he said Italy, fear and hatred both evident in my expression.

"When were you in Italy? Why were you there, do you work for those... those... demons!" I was yelling by the time I finished. I had stood up and was in a vey threatening position. Iwould get answers one way or another... Carlisle's face first became alarmed, then confused.

"I think that it would be best if we all calmed down," Carlisle said in a soothing voice, glancing at the scarred blond one who was sneaking up behind me, "I do not have any associations with the Volturi." I let out a low growl at that name. "We have had our own misunderstandings with them, and we are not on friendly terms, by any means."

"Why were you with them then?" I asked, calming down slightly. "And I would hardly call the situation between them and I a 'misunderstanding'."

"May I ask what happened to you? Why are you running from them?" I felt my shoulders slump, and I flopped back down on the sofa with a sigh. I began my story with a whisper.

"It was night..." 


End file.
